Trapped in the Future
by Shiichan921
Summary: While fighting Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha are injured and fall into the well. Apparently they are now trapped in Kagome's world until they can find a way back! Romance may be lurking around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This is my most recent fanfic. I guess you could call this chapter a teaser, but its chapter one, so please r&r!! Tell me what you think!! It is a work in progress, so please don't hate me if there aren't too many postings in the future. I guess this story is somewhere after all the Kikyo stuff, and way before they kill Naraku (if they even do) because as you will see, Naraku is still very powerful! But it's the time when he's got the jewel and it's at the point where there are just a few shards left to collect. As the title says—Inuyasha gets trapped in the future for a while (until they can figure a way to go back). Kagome's mom is also big on the advice and sort of sees him as a son (I wonder why).... So I hope this was enough—you cant learn too many of my secrets because I'll be out of business... nah... have fun! And please tell me what you think... I already know you will want more b/c cliffhangers are my specialty!!—CJD

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but I love him so much...

Trapped in the Future

Chapter 1

(500 Years ago)

The battle with Naraku was becoming fierce. The amount of jewel shards he gained recently boosted his powers. He stood with his two incarnations, Kagura and Kanna.

"Take this bastard!" Inuyasha charged with his Tetsusaiga, ready to use the wind scar. Kagura smirked. "You think you can do that here?" She swiped her fan, throwing the wind off, so the wind scar could not be seen. "Damn you! But no matter, I'm still gonna tear you all to shreds!" Inuyasha yelled.

Before InuYasha could make a move, Naraku's many demonic legs shot toward them from under his fur cloak. He dodged them and cut a few off with his sword, but it was no use.

After a few moments, Inuyasha did exactly what Naraku had been waiting for him to do. He left Kagome unprotected. He smirked and then shot his sharp demonic legs right at Kagome.

"Kagome!" They all shouted. She was frozen in fear. Inuyasha sprinted toward her trying desperately to get to her before Naraku.

He jumped in front of her, taking many of the legs, but the smell of Kagome's blood hit his nose. They were both thrown off their feet and into the well that lead to the future. The rest of Naraku's sharp legs destroyed the well after Inuyasha and Kagome fell in.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo called.

Inuyasha was lying on Kagome's leg at the bottom of the well. He was badly hurt, but worried more about Kagome than himself. "Kagome..." he turned to see where she was hurt because she wasn't responding.

One of the legs had hit her shoulder, and the other had gotten her abdomen. She wasn't bleeding too badly, but she was in need of immediate medical attention.

He scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and jumped out of the well. He left the building and stumbled to her house as fast as he could. He opened the door and saw her grandfather and little brother.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted. They jumped up from the table and went to Inuyasha. "Souta, call an ambulance for both of them." Kagome's grandfather shouted. He took Kagome from Inuyasha, who collapsed right after.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: here's the much-awaited chapter 2. Judging by all of the reviews I got, I think you all wanted more, and I'm happy to give ya what ya want! It's still short, but it's moving along! I'm so happy with this story! Originally I was going to post one chapter to get everyone hooked, and then not update until the story was totally done and typed, but I didn't want anyone to lose interest! I have to keep writing because it's moving along nicely. I'm a little shocked I've written as much as I have and they are still in the future. Oh well—that will be resolved soon. I just needed to take care of everything on my list of priorities! Anyway, have a nice read and please review!! I hope some of you are fans of my other stories!! If not go read and enjoy!! Thanks so much!!—CJD

Disclaimer: Inuyasha unfortunately does not belong to me. Rumiko Takahashi is so lucky...

Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up to a disgusting smell. There was blood in the air, along with lots of other unpleasant smells. There was one scent that hit his nose. Kagome's scent.

He sat bolt upright, but was greeted with pain. "Ah!" He said from the shock. A nurse who was nearby heard him. "Doctor! That young man is trying to get up! Please, young man! Lay down!" She tried to push Inuyasha back down.

"I have to see Kagome..." he struggled to say. "Please! You've only been here a couple of hours! Give you wounds a chance to heal!" Inuyasha was already out of the hospital gown and was dressed in his white robe. He stood, clutching his side and tried to find Kagome's scent.

The nurse tried to stop him again, but to no avail. She was afraid of his claws and appearance. She had never seen anyone like him before because he had dog ears and silver hair. Kagome's grandfather stepped into the room. He was carrying Tetsusaiga with him. "Inuyasha, what on earth are you doing! You should be in bed." He yelled. Inuyasha saw Tetsusaiga. "Give me Tetsusaiga. I'm going to see Kagome!"

He wasn't one to argue with, so Inuyasha took his sword and hobbled out of the room. "Ugh! This place reeks. I'll pass out if I don't concentrate on Kagome's scent."

He followed it and found her in another hospital room. Souta was sitting in the seat next to her bed, but jumped up when he saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" He shouted.

"How bad was she hurt?" Inuyasha asked. "She was stabbed with something sharp, but the doctors say she'll be fine." Souta said. Inuyasha sat down in the seat next to Kagome's bed.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Souta asked. Kagome's grandfather stepped into the room.

"It was that bastard Naraku. We were fighting him, and he tried to kill Kagome, knowing I'd try to stop him. I tried to save her, but he was too fast." Inuyasha said. "And he destroyed the well after we fell into it, so I guess I'm trapped here." Inuyasha said.

"Well, Inuyasha, we will do our best to aid you while you are in our time. Besides, if it wasn't for you, Kagome might be dead." This was a thought that Inuyasha never wanted in his mind.

"Souta, why don't you come with me? We can go home and wait for your mother. She will be worried sick." Souta nodded and left with his Grandfather.

The door clicked closed. As soon as he heard the sound, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." He said. She was still unconscious from her injuries. "I promise, I'll get him back for what he did to you." Inuyasha vowed.

Kagome stirred. "Inuyasha..." she said. His ears twitched at this. He looked up at her face. His injuries hurt so bad, but there was nothing he'd rather think about than Kagome's health and what he'd do to Naraku. "Inuyasha, I never wanted you to get hurt. You're so reckless." She whispered. Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was really talking to him, or talking in her sleep.

"Kagome, I didn't want you to get hurt." He said. "Why?" She asked. He squeezed her hand a little. "You're the one who takes care of us. We need you. You're important to us. If something happened to you, I don't know what we'd do with out you." Inuyasha said. He felt like saying something more. There was something in the back of his mind that was beginning to make its way to the front and center. But his injuries were painful and worse than Kagome's. They both fell asleep. Inuyasha was exhausted and injured, so he fell asleep with his head on Kagome's bed. He was still holding her hand too.

A few hours later, Kagome's mother, grandfather and Souta reentered the hospital room to visit Kagome. "Now she has a real excuse to be absent from school." Her grandfather said. "Grampa that isn't funny!" Her mother said. They noticed that Inuyahsa and Kagome were sleeping, so they stood whispering.

"I'm glad Inuyasha was there. Kagome could have died." "He's always doing reckless stuff like that." "They're both injured pretty bad." "But they'll be up in no time, right?" "Of course!" "So Inuyasha's stuck here?" "Yes. For the time being, but it isn't a problem to have him as a house guest."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: I really don't like having short chapters, but this story is basically a story where I wrote it as one really long story. Small chapters are easier to deal with too. I'm sure they'll get longer when the story gets off of the ground. So please give me some patience and I will do my best to provide!

Kagome gained consciousness the next day. Inuyasha was still sleeping at her side. Her family came and took both of them home for a more comfortable recovery. Inuyasha was healing much faster than Kagome, but that wasn't to say that Kagome's mother let him get out of bed.

Kagome was walking after a few days of bed rest. Inuyasha kept a close eye on her just to make sure he'd catch her if she fell.

To Kagome, her injuries were not an excuse to not do any schoolwork. She hadn't been in school for a while, and was really beginning to worry about being left back.

For two days straight, she'd been doing homework and studying. Her mother was even getting annoyed. Kagome had already fallen asleep four times and left the heavy book lying over her wound.

"Kagome, how are your wounds going to heal if you place books that weigh fifty pounds on them?" Her mother threatened one afternoon. Inuyasha had been outside playing with Kagome's cat and the sudden shouting made him start.

"Kagome, why don't you just take the rest of the year off? Trying to be in two time periods at once isn't good for your health at all." Her mother suggested.

"Mom, I'm doing all this work so I won't have to do that! I want to graduate at the same time as my friends! What will they think if I just take the rest of the year off? They'll think I'm dying or something!" Kagome shouted.

"Fine dear. But you do have that option if you choose." Her mother left. Kagome needed fresh air. Studying so much was driving her a little crazy. She actually wanted more than anything to be with Inuyasha and the others until they found all of the shards and defeated Naraku, but that was impossible.

Kagome stepped out and walked to the sacred tree. Whenever she had to think about serious things, the tree was great for peace and quiet.

She lost track of how long she'd been sitting there when Inuyasha jumped down from where here was sitting above her. He was holding her cat.

"How long are you planning to sit there?" He asked. "Inuyasha! I completely forgot about you! I thought you'd be back in the feudal era." She said.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I'm your houseguest. Naraku destroyed the well after we fell in. I thought you knew that. Anyway, we're trapped here until we find a way to get back. I guess I'm not in too much of a hurry. I have to wait and make sure you're okay. It is my fault you got hurt." He said.

"We're stuck here? I guess I really didn't know that. I think I lost consciousness before we fell. I'm sorry...that you're stuck here." Kagome said.

"Well whatever. I'm only stuck here until we find a way to get back. What's it matter? You're in my world all the time. I guess its okay for me to be in yours." He said. He was playing with Kagome's cat absent-mindedly.

"Well, if you will be here for a while, we can't have you running around without shoes or proper clothes."

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked. "Inuyasha, people dress differently in this time. And everyone wears shoes. It's a rule. And I don't know about your sword. Weapons are not allowed in public places."

"What?! I always carry Tetsusaiga with me!" Inuyasha thought the other things were stupid but this? "Well, maybe there's a way to get around that. Perhaps you can tell them its fake." Kagome was getting a bit annoyed now.

"Fine, Whatever. I'll change my clothes and wear shoes." Inuyasha gave in. "Good. We'll go shopping tomorrow." Kagome said. "And you'll need a hat too. There aren't any people with dog ears in this world, so they might be afraid if they ever saw them." Kagome said.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: this is the longest chapter yet! Be happy!! Urgh I'm really tired, so it might be a while until the next posting… I've been getting into new anime and graphic novels, and still wrapped up with old ones too! It takes a lot of effort to be me. That's kinda why I'm tired. But I find a way to do everything… somehow… maybe I'll be come a ninja like naruto and use that poppleganger technique. That sounds fun and interesting. And then do the ninja centerfold! Haha no I could never be so mean… but I'm happy I can finally post—the website was a read only for a while, but now its ok! So read! And review too… thanx—CJD

Disclaimer: this story is 100 mine, but the characters belong to rumiko takahashi

Chapter 4

The next day was an adventure. Kagome gave Inuyasha a pair of her grandfather's shoes to borrow until he had his own. Inuyasha did not want sneakers or anything that required that weird thing called a sock. Kagome went with the flip-flops.

The next stop was a store where they could find a hat, and everything else. Inuyasha tested out his flip-flops. Kagome just wanted to hurry to the store because people were beginning to stare.

All of the clothes were something Inuyasha had never seen. Before he had a chance to really look at some of the different things, Kagome dragged him over to the jeans and was holding a pair to his waist to see if it would fit.

She put a few pairs into his arms, and pulled him to the shirts. She picked a few and moved on. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. This was very new to him.

Kagome brought him to the changing rooms so he could try on the clothes. She shoved him into one with all of the clothes. "Try one shirt and one pair of jeans first. I'll wait out here." Kagome said.

"Now how do I do this…" Inuyasha was trying to figure out all of the clothes. He put the jeans on after he put a shirt on. "Kagome how do I get this?" He opened the door and was fiddling with the zipper of the jeans.

She helped him, blushing, but knew that all of this was necessary. She stood back to see how he looked. The jeans fit perfectly and so did the shirt. "Inuyasha try the hat too!" Kagome said in an excited voice. He put the hat on. It was just a regular fleece hat. He felt stupid, but this was for Kagome, so he could put up with it.

"Inuyasha, you look great! It looks like it fits." She noted the size of the jeans and shirt for future reference. She went a little crazy and took advantage of her knowledge of his sizes. She picked out some more jeans and shirts for him. He was just the one holding everything she picked up.

Half an hour later they walked out of the store. Inuyasha had changed into the new clothes before he left. He was holding Tetsusaiga along with shopping bags full of clothes. "I still don't understand why I need so much clothes." He said.

"It's so when one pair of pants gets dirty, you can wear another." Kagome said. "Well I hope we have everything you need."

"What about food?" It was lunchtime, and all of the work Inuyasha was doing by dressing and undressing and dressing again and again all morning was exhausting.

"That's where we're going now." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha entered a fast food restaurant. "I hope you like this food. Its not grilled fish, but it's still good." She didn't think he'd have a problem with the food.

Kagome old Inuyasha to go sit at a table and wait for her. She went off to order the food.

Inuyasha found a table and put the bags down before he sat. Kagome was being very hospitable and was doing a lot of things for him, so he didn't want to make her too mad.

It was lunchtime on a Saturday afternoon, so the restaurant was a little crowded. Kagome was impressed with how submissive and obedient Inuyasha was.

'Maybe he knows I spent a lot of money on him.' She thought. She paid for the food and walked over to the table Inuyasha had grabbed for them.

"I didn't know what to get you, but food is food." Kagome said placing different fast food items in front of the half demon. He smelled it.

"It smells edible and I'm hungry." He said, unwrapping a burger.

"Inuyasha, please don't make a mess."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Because you always do."

"Feh."

They sat eating in silence. Inuyasha tried not to make a mess. Kagome noticed it and was happy he was making an effort.

After a minute and a couple of burgers, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome, when will you be at school?" He asked.

"I go to school Monday through Friday, from the morning until the afternoon." Kagome said. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's too much if you ask me. No one should spend that much time doing all that work with books and papers." He said.

"I agree, but I have to. What will you do while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Train, so next time we see that bastard Naraku, I'll slice him to pieces!"

"Well, if you ever go into town, please act like a human." She said.

"Who said I was going into town?" His tone was a little agitated.

"I'm just saying, I mean what would people think if the saw you down on the ground, smelling something, they'd think you're crazy." She said.

"The people here are crazy." He said.

Kagome didn't feel like showing Inuyasha around the city. She was still in a little pain so she headed back home.

Inuyasha carried the bags and followed Kagome. He really didn't want to spend that much time in the middle of the city. He'd already been there for too long.

There were so many different smells, his nose was close to burning. He was even happy to be wearing a hat. It muffled a lot of the sounds of traffic.

As soon as they got back to the temple, Inuyasha took off shoes and hat, knowing it was okay to do so. He decided to get used to wearing new clothes, so he didn't change out of them.


End file.
